Visiting Godric's Hollow
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: The last time Minerva McGonagall saw the Potters alive. Slight MM/AD ship if you look closely.


**I haven't written Harry Potter fanfic for ages and I just went to see the new film and had an idea: I hope you like it. This, in short, is the last time Minerva McGonagall saw James and Lily Potter alive. **

Minerva found Lily standing over the child's cot, watching as the baby fell asleep. She jumped a little as Minerva came to stand beside her, but relaxed when she realised that it was a friendly presence. The two witches stood quietly side by side until Harry had nodded off- a mass of messy dark hair under the blanket embroidered with dragons- and then retreated away from the nursery, down the stairs hovering for a moment on the landing. It had often been their practice in the days when Minerva had come to visit them frequently, to avoid James asking jovial questions about "how Albus was".

"Sirius told you, then?" was the first thing Lily said- probably noting that she'd have to talk to her husband about the true level secrecy their supposed secret keeper was affording them.

"It's not his fault," Minerva informed her flatly, "I threatened to duel him for it if he didn't tell me."

Despite her mild frustration, Lily looked impressed at that.

"Not many people would have the nerve to do that," she remarked dryly.

The remark "Except the Death Eaters" would probably have been a poor joke at a time like this.

"Not many people, when going into hiding, would elect to do so in their own house," Minerva pointed out levelly.

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but Minerva cut across her.

"I know, Albus said it was best. And if we don't trust Albus, we don't trust anyone."

She saw Lily throw her a concerned look, which she immediately felt she did not deserve. Given their respective situations, Minerva McGonagall certainly did not merit Lily Potter's concern.

"How is Albus?" the younger witch asked, quite seriously.

Minerva sighed a little.

"Tired, I think," she replied finally, "Very tired."

They were quiet for a moment, watching the lights in the lavender plant that Lily had arranged at the bottom of the stairs floating sleepily around.

"Why are you here, Minerva?" she asked finally, then, with a grin, "I presume you didn't just fancy the excuse to challenge Sirius to a duel?"

"I wanted to see how you are. Check that you're all really alright," Minerva confessed, "Sometimes it helps sceptical old bats of my age if they see things for themselves. Those of us not possessed with gift of second sight, you know."

Lily laughed at her mock mystic tones.

"New divination teacher still not to your liking, then?" she asked, trying to hold back more giggles as Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Why Albus still insists on teaching that infernal nonsense... Oh, there was another reason!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering. She fished about in the pockets of her robes, until she produced the lumpy and clumsily wrapped package.

Lily frowned, taking it from her and peeling the tape off.

"It's for Harry," Minerva explained, watching Lily frown as the paper came away.

She held the stuffed lion toy- complete with crossed button eyes- up for Minerva's inspection, her expression politely incredulous.

"I know," Minerva replied, hastily, "My house elf made it. She's a fond little thing and when I told her I was coming to see you she insisted I take it."

Lily contemplated it for a second.

"You almost had me thinking you were recruiting early," she told her, "I'm surprised she didn't knit it a Gryffindor scarf to match."

"So am I," Minerva replied.

"Thank you," Lily told her earnestly, "I'll put it in his cot when I go and check on him later. At any rate, it'll be a lot safer than that toy broomstick Sirius got him."

They descended the stairs together, coming across James as he crossed from the kitchen to the sitting room.

"Hello Minerva," he greeted her, looking rather taken aback at her the sight of her in his front hallway but friendly all the same, "How's Albus?" he asked with a grin.

Lily could not help but laugh as Minerva scowled at him.

"I certainly hope your boy doesn't turn out like this one," she indicated sternly at James as he hooted with laughter.

"Oh, he won't," Lily assured her, "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Minerva bit her lip to stop herself smiling to obviously as James wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Would you mind if I used your fireplace?" she asked, "I really ought to get back, and you know apparating. Risky at the moment."

"Help yourself," James told her, "We've got bags of the stuff and it's not like we're allowed to use it."

Minerva detected a bitter note in his tone as she stepped forward into the grate, taking a handful of floopowder as she did so.

"You know this will all be over one day," she told him sadly, "Soon hopefully."

Though he still looked gloomy, she knew he appreciated the words.

"Tell Albus to get to work on it," he told her.

"I will," she assured him, "Hogwarts!"

And with that she was whisked up into the chimney and then to her office in a burst of green flames. As she went, she saw Lily waving to her, James' arm still around her. She never saw the Potters alive again.

**Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
